


For A Brief Moment

by laininaswansegg



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laininaswansegg/pseuds/laininaswansegg
Summary: It's nights like these that you love Erik the most.





	For A Brief Moment

It's nights like these that you love Erik the most.

When he slips into your bed, skin and hair damp from a scalding shower to wash away blood and gore and painful memories. Naked and bone weary, he curls himself around you like you're the last good thing in his world. The press of his body is all he can offer you for shelter from whatever might come your way.

Smoothly, you turn over in his arms, hands skimming over his scarred torso and up his chest to cup the back of his head. You bring his head down to meet you for a kiss. 

You're gentle with him when he's like this. It's the only time he'll _allow_ you to be.

You start slowly with short kisses, a simple meeting and parting of lips, the taste and smell of mint toothpaste filling your senses. He takes a deep breath during a brief parting and hums a sigh as you meet again. He presses his mouth harder against yours and that's your sign that yes, he wants more, wants you.

You part his lips with your tongue, going deeper, feeding the flame of his desire, letting him feel yours. His hands run over your thighs, your hips, and around to squeeze your ass, pulling you in closer, closer, closer. So he can drink you down and consume your flame to unite it with his.

You feel his cock, hard and ready for you, when you sling your leg over his hip. He undulates like a wave and his cock moves back and forth over your panty-clad pussy. You gasp at the feel of him, lips briefly parting from his. You can feel his answering smile when you meet again.

His hands move under the loose t-shirt you sleep in, one of his that you wear when you're missing him. They span the length of your back, before running around to caress your breasts. You moan in his mouth and let your hips move to meet his.

He hums once again and then drops one of his hands to the band of your panties, curls a finger underneath, and pulls down. Your hips lose momentum and the pleasant ache in your lower belly spasms as you move to help him slide them down your legs.

When they're finally off, you crawl on top of him, hot and wet and wanting him inside you.

Leaning down you kiss him once more and his hands again come to your thighs, your ass, your hips. Squeezing and leading you on. You ache for him, in more ways than one. He moves his hands to your t-shirt and you part from him to arch back, arms up, as he pulls it over your head and throws it aside. Hands come back to your breasts, playful and teasing in their exploration, before he sits up, hooking an arm around your waist, pulling you hard against him.

Your hands rest on his shoulders and your head falls back as his mouth covers a nipple. He sucks you in deep and swipes his tongue over and over the sensitive bud. It takes you a few minutes to get a proper breath and when you do you push him back down to the bed and kiss him. This night is not about _him_ taking control and releasing his powerful libido on you. It’s about letting him be the man without the hard front, without the grandstanding, easy comebacks, and violence etched into his skin.

No, tonight he can let out the man underneath all that. The man filled with sadness and pain so strong and deep he fears it will overtake him if not contained. The man you catch sometimes looking at you with a tenderness that would otherwise look alien on a face that falls so easily to hiding behind lust. The man who sometimes wakes crying in the middle of the night with his father’s name on his lips. This night is for _that_ man.

You move your lips down his chin, his jawline, his neck, leaving little kisses like prayers along the way. He sighs contently, hands moving into your hair.

At his collarbone, you let your lips graze the first ridge of scar tissue and take a breath before leaving a different kiss there. A lingering kiss. A kiss to say, _I see you. I see all of you and I’m still staying, however this plays out._

His fingers tighten in your hair.

You move down a bit and place another kiss right over his heart. _I love you._

His sternum. _I’m here._

His belly button. _I’m with you._

His groin. _Always._

He gives a strangled cry, hands trembling in your hair, the muscles of his lower belly spasming beneath your lips. You smile briefly before gliding your tongue down the length of his cock.

You kiss the head, a playful, teasing kiss, and then flick the tip of your tongue over him. 

He gasps.

He’s warm and heady in your mouth, pulsating to the beat of his heart. You feel your own quicken to meet his. You moan as move your mouth over and over him, letting the vibrations of your voice do half the work for you. His back arches and he groans deep in the back of his throat.

One of your hands is on the base of his cock, helping to guide him in and out of your mouth at a leisurely pace, but the other you let drift down between your legs to sate some of your own arousal. Your moans quickly start to move in time to the motions of your fingers swirling up and down and around your clit. You’re so wet for him you’re sure you’re dripping onto the sheets of your bed.  
Dimly you hear him start to pant. A thrill of excitement races through you to your breasts, to your pussy. You’re both going to cum right here.

You’re hips start moving as you insert fingers into your vagina and you pick up the pace over his cock. The pleasure inside you is building rapidly and you can feel Erik’s thighs tightening around you, a sure sign he’s about to reach the end of his endurance. His arousal is something that has always turned you on.

On the cusp of delicious orgasm, you hear him take in a ragged breath and then growl as his hands grip your arms, jerking you up and off his cock to lay over top of him. His arms fold around you in a bear hug and he buries his face in your shoulder. He’s panting hard.

For a moment you’re confused and trying to get your bearings. Your body is screaming at you, your pussy is weeping from loss of stimulation, and Erik’s hard cock is twitching against your thigh. You suck in a deep breath and your vision clears.

A quiet sound emanates from his throat, into your neck, almost like a whimper. You hear it and the confusion dissipates. You know what he wants, what he _needs._

The bear hug he has you in loosens only a little as you move upward, planting your forearms on his chest. His head falls back against the pillow and you kiss him as your hand trails down his chest, down between your legs, to grasp his cock. He groans as you pump your hand up and down once, twice, three times, before arching your ass into the air and moving the head of his cock back and forth over your slit.

You gasp quietly over and over every time his cock meets your clit. Your control is slipping and when he gives a strangled moan, you position him over the entrance of your vagina and sink down onto him.

Stars explode behind your eyes and you’re sure this man is made of galaxies.

You can’t move very far with his arms still tight around you, but that’s okay because you know neither of you is going to last for very long.

You lean hard into your forearms, into his chest, as you move over top of him. His cock glides in and out of your pussy smoothly, wetly. It sounds like their kissing and it makes you move your lips down to his, so they can kiss too.

Your breasts sway against his chest as you move, nipples tight and hard, sensitive, as they meet the rough scar tissue of his conquests. Your whole body is on fire, alive with the breath and the energy and the love that this man has inspired in you. You would die for him, and maybe in the end you will, but for now you’ll take what you can get.

Erik spasms beneath you, and after a final, hard, panting kiss, he cums inside you. His arms finally leave their place around you, and his hands grip your hips hard. The sudden feel of rough calloused fingers against your clit as you ride through his orgasm finally sends you over the edge.

You collapse completely on top of him, whole body shaking, surrendering completely to the exploding galaxy inside of him, inside of you.

Finally, after the aftershocks have petered out, after sweat-slick skin has started to cool, you feel his hands start to move, feather-light, back and forth over your back. He hums quietly, some old tune from back in the day, back when the world made sense and he still believed in fairy tales.

You lift your head from his chest and look up at him. The moonlight coming in from the window is enough to illuminate what you could already hear in his voice. He’s smiling. It’s a soft smile. Even with the shadows hiding the sharper details of his face, you can see that. The kind of smile that spoke of what could be.

He kisses you between the eyebrows and you smile back in response.

Hope fills you up to the brim and spills over.

Yes, these are the nights when you love Erik the most.


End file.
